ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Broken Bones (film)
Broken Bones is a 2023 American animated action/adventure/comedy film produced by New Line Cinema and ROBLOX Studios and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It is the fourth film in the ROBLOX Game Cinematic Universe. Synopsis A man named Duncan Pine owns an artifact shop called Ancient History. He collects a bunch of extremely rare artifacts and sells them for ridiculous prices. He is rivaled, however, by another man named James Adams, who owns another artifact shop called Prehistorical, and his shop doesn't make as nearly as much money as Duncan. He always threatens Duncan that he'll take his artifacts, which are much rarer than Duncan's, but Duncan always finds a way to get past his little shenanigans and maintains the success of his shop. Meanwhile, Andrew Pine (the son of Duncan Pine) celebrates his seventh birthday, meaning he is officially old enough to start jumping off of the mountains. People in the mountains like to jump off of them to earn success as well as being a nifty way to donate blood. He is totally okay with jumping off of some of the smaller mountains, but then his older brothers (who like to jump off of the taller cliffs) start to trick Andrew into jumping off of the bigger mountains. After tricking him into going there, the bigger brothers push Andrew off of the cliff. Ten years later, Andrew is still struck with his phobia of jumping off of cliffs, and he's had to walk on crutches as a result. However, he is extremely smart and he develops different pieces of technology to help his dad find artifacts. Duncan tells Andrew to try to be more exciting and to do more stuff, while Andrew just shrugs him off and decides to stay in the shop because he likes helping his dad out. However, James Adams, overhearing their conversation, uses this as an opportunity to threaten Duncan. He tells him that if Andrew doesn't jump off of a cliff, he will not only kill them both (Andrew and Duncan), but also steal everything from the Ancient History shop. It is a life-or-death situation for Andrew. Plot TBD Cast * Paul Rudd as Duncan Pine, a man who owns an artifact store called Ancient History. He likes to collect rare artifacts to sell them for ridiculous amounts of money, and he also likes to steal them sometimes because he knows he will get away with it no matter what. He is the main protagonist of the film. * Harrison Ford as James Adams, Duncan's long-time rival who doesn't do quite as successful as Duncan despite doing exactly what he does. He is the main antagonist of the film. * Jake Gyllenhaal as Andrew Pine, the second born son of Duncan Pine. He doesn't like jumping off of mountains due to a shocking experience on his seventh birthday, so he decided to stay in Ancient History and make lots of technology for his dad to use whenever he goes looking for artifacts. He is the other main protagonist of the film. * Bruce Willis as Mark Anderson, one of Duncan Pine's work friends. He helps Duncan collect artifacts as well as making sure nobody steals anything from the store. * Cameron Diaz as Shannon Pine, Duncan's wife and Andrew's mom. She doesn't like seeing Duncan spend most of his time just selling artifacts and she wants to spend more time with him. She also wants Andrew to be a bit more of an exciting person rather than just staying at the shop and making pieces of technology for his dad. * Rebel Wilson as Amy Trevor, the Pine family's crazy neighbor who drops off her kids at the Ancient History store every day so she could go to work while the Pine family would babysit the kids. The Pine family never agreed to do it (mostly because her kids are crazy and they run around the store destroying things), but they don't want to accuse her because it would start a few problems. * Jane Lynch as Marge Pine, Duncan and Shannon's mom and Andrew's grandma. Because she lives in a very far country, she very rarely visits. However, when she does, it's always to toughen Duncan up to try to take down James Adams and his squirrelly commands and bargains. * Chris Evans as Roy Pine, the firstborn son of Duncan and Shannon Pine. He is also a famous cliff jumper who is always surrounded by tons of people. He was also the one who tricked Andrew and pushed him off of a really tall cliff. Connections with other RGCU films Flee the Facility * (in Flee the Facility) During the museum investigation aftermath scene, Duncan Pine, the main character of the Broken Bones ''movie, is shown stealing several artifacts to return to his mini artifact store, known as Ancient History. He steals it without anyone noticing until he dumps the artifact in the back of his pickup truck and drives off back to his home in the mountains with several Watch officers on his tail. * The scene after Andrew Pine was pushed off of the mountain on his seventh birthday shows a follow-up scene after the investigation scene from ''Flee the Facility. Mad City * An image of Mad City is briefly shown on a TV screen. MeepCity * During a post-credits scene, we see several security cameras of the Counter Blox Control Room displaying a car driving on the road. The driver reveals to be a man named Dan Maxford. It then cuts to Sabrina Shells, the main antagonist of the film, saying, "Yep. That's the one." Then, the scene ends. Phantom Forces * The Phantom Forces are briefly shown on a TV screen. * Andrew Pine mentions in one scene that "the Phantom Forces can't deal with this mess". Broken Bones II * A mid-credits scene shows Duncan Pine taking a hike. After climbing a really tall mountain, the camera pans to another civilization. Duncan stands in awe at the sight, and then the scene ends. Category:ROBLOX Game Cinematic Universe Category:ROBLOX Category:ROBLOX movies Category:Biondipastas's Ideas Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Animated films Category:Action films Category:Adventure films Category:Comedy films Category:Film scores by Hans Zimmer Category:Lord Miller Productions Category:New Line Cinema films Category:New Line Cinema animated films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Films based on video games